


I Want to be There for You

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Tater was the only one sober in the house. Or at least he thought so before he hobbled into the kitchen. He had made it to one of the downstairs bedrooms in Marty’s house. Most of the team was sprawled out in the living room asleep. Jack and B had taken off the night before. Tater guessed it was to celebrate on their own.





	I Want to be There for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackzirnmermann (carohdanvers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carohdanvers/gifts).



Tater was the only one sober in the house. Or at least he thought so before he hobbled into the kitchen. He had made it to one of the downstairs bedrooms in Marty’s house. Most of the team was sprawled out in the living room asleep. Jack and B had taken off the night before. Tater guessed it was to celebrate on their own. 

So he was surprised to find someone humming in the kitchen, the smell of bacon sizzling on the pan enough to draw Tater further into the room. He half wondered if Bitty had come back to the house, but no. It was the very source of Tater’s own ‘girl problem’, one Jakub Snopek. 

“What you doing, Snowy?” He moved across the kitchen tiles slowly. His leg ached still. A dull throb that had him grabbing for the meds he had stashed in the cabinet.

“Breakfast. How are you feeling?” 

“Mmmm...been better. Can’t drink with these things. Still hurts.” He maneuvered onto a stool, and gave Snowy a grateful smile as he deposited a glass of water on the bar. “Sucks to miss the last game.” 

“I know, big guy. We wouldn't have gotten there without you, though.” Snowy makes a plate for himself and slides one in front of Tater was well. There isn’t just bacon, but eggs and little, silver dollar pancakes as well. 

“Maybe,” Tater said. He couldn't help but shrug. Even though they had just won the Cup he was having a hard time not feeling morose. 

“Just maybe? Well, when are you going home? Any big plans?” 

“I’m not sure. Was planning on staying home. Leg makes it hard to travel. And I’m think. Maybe. Maybe---what are your plans?” 

Snowy smiled at him, as easy as he ever did. “Nothing really concrete, maybe we could hang out together. I mean. It sound like you could use the company.” 

“You---you sure?” 

Snowy hummed. “Wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t, and look I just I feel like we’ve been dancing around each other all season. I guess I could be wrong. I’m not wrong am I?” He looked up through those thick lashed of his and Alexei found himself catching his breath. 

“No. Not wrong. Not wrong at all.” 

Snowy’s lips curled into a tiny smile. “Glad we are on the same page.”

_/ _X_ \\_

They watched movies together that night, curled together on the couch. Alexei propped his leg up on the ottoman, and was content to sleepily lean against Snowy and drift in and out of sleep. It was nice and domestic, and hardly how Tater had expected to be spending the summer. He tried not to dwell on it to deeply. He tried not to hope.

It was hard not to when Snowy put an arm around him, tucking him into his side. 

“This is nice,” Snowy murmured. 

“Mhmmm,” Tater agreed. He let his eyes close. “Best.” 

“I know,” Snowy laughed.

_/ _X_ \\_

They danced around each other for weeks.

Tater thought asking Snowy about what he wanted, about what he had meant, but he chickened out each time. The words just froze on his tongue. 

He wanted things, always wanted things, and it was just out of his reach. It was hard, maybe even harder still with the way Snowy fussed over him. 

Jakub tucked the blanket around Alexei when he sat on the couch, brought him solyanka that he had made with a recipe that he had procured from Alexei’s own mother days before. It was good soup, and left Alexei warm inside. It was like a little piece of home, and it was the straw that finally broke. 

“What you want, Jakub?” Alexei finally said. 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Jakub hedged. 

“You say we on same page, not so sure. What you mean? I mean,” he asked. He looked down, and picked at a thread on the blanket covering his legs. “Could be home with family. Could be some place nice and warm. Maybe on a beach with a bunch of pretty girls.” 

“Yeah, Tater. I don’t want those pretty girls, or any girls for that matter. I want you. I thought that was clear. I thought---” Jakub seemed to sink in on himself, shoulders hunching. “I guess I’m sorry if I read things wrong.I don’t want to make things weird between us.” 

“You---oh---oh! Kuba! Why you not just tell me? I’m---I’m like you for so long, and I’m just not sure. I’m think maybe, but then I’m think ‘no, no Tater. You are being silly. Kuba doesn’t like you. Not like that.’”

Snowy sat down beside him. “I do though. Very much. I just, I mean if you want to try, I’m all on board for that.” 

The leaned against one another, and Alexei reached out slowly, twining their fingers together. “I’m want that too. So much.” He had wanted that for what seemed like forever. “You sure?” 

Snowy curled up against Alexei, careful not to jostle his leg. “Surer than I am of anything.” 

Alexei wrapped his arm around Snowy’s shoulder. He could work with that.


End file.
